medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
MG42
MG42 (Maschinegewehr 42) is a German general-purpose machine gun used in World War 2. During the war the MG42 was feared by allied soldiers whom nicknamed it as "Hitler's Buzzsaw". The MG42 entered service in 1942 and served as a replacement for the earlier MG34 although the latter still saw some use after the MG42's implemation. The MG42 was capable to fire up to 1,200 round per minute compared to the 600 rounds. Even after World War 2 the MG42 was redesigned to fire the 7.62x51mm NATO round and it is adopted by the Bundeswehr as the MG3. Medal of Honor and Underground The MG42 in Medal of Honor is based on the machine gun which was one of the primary machine guns for the allied forces. In Underground the MG42 is properly rendered and represents the weapon. In both games the weapon has infinite ammo and poor accuracy. It is advised to fire the weapon in short bursts. MG MoH.jpg|The 'MG42' in Medal of Honor. MG42 Underground.jpg|MG42 in Medal of Honor: Underground. MG42 Fps.JPG|First person view. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, Spearhead, and Breakthrough '' In ''Allied Assault the MG42 is first available in the training course as the last weapon station. It then appears in every mission, almost always in the control of enemy forces. The weapon is very inaccurate but does not overheat or run out of ammunition. In Spearhead and Breakthrough, portable versions can be found and used but they must be deployed first; they also have limited ammunition (multiplayer only). In Breakthrough, one MG42 can be used when the player controls a Panzer IV tank. MG42 MOHAA HUD.jpg|First person view of the MG42. MOHAA 2016-07-26 20-17-19-88.jpg|MG42 from third person. Packed MG42 MOHAA.jpg|Packed MG42 First person. moh_Breakthrough 2016-07-27 12-53-16-15.jpg|Deployed MG42 in first-person. moh_Breakthrough 2016-07-27 12-54-28-62.jpg|Deployed MG42 in third person. MG42 on Panzer IV.jpg|MG42 on Panzer turret. MG42 model.jpg|Model. Medal of Honor: Frontline In Frontline, the MG42 is very simple. It has no visible recoil, no overheat, and no reloading is required. This version also has no aiming mechanism at all, and must be aimed using it's tracer rounds. This version also has an much high rate of fire than previous counterparts however it is still lower than the real life MG42. It is found in almost all missions, although it is not found in Special Cargo, Rough Landing, Operation Repunzel, On Track, Clipping Their Wings, and Enemy Mine. MG42 MOHF.jpg|MG42 in Medal of Honor: Frontline. Tripod.gun.jpg|Tripod mounted MG42. Medal of Honor: Infiltrator MG-42 appears in almost all levels in the third person missions. It is available for use by both the enemy and the player. The player can take off 6 HP with one shot each. The player can kill with two shots for an ordinary Heer soldier and three for a panzergrenadiere or the SS soldiers. At the level of "Lone Wolf" MG42 is located in buildings, similar to the Pak 40 in Africa. They can only be destroyed by grenades. MG42 (2).jpg|Murphy uses MG42. MG42(1).jpg|Without MG42 gunner. MG42 in the building.jpg|MG42 in the building. Medal of Honor: European Assault The MG42 is found in all of the levels and is almost always in enemy control. It is available to the player when the gunner is killed and is very rarely needed to defended an area. It has infinite ammo and over heats after prolonged firing. The main antagonist Graf Von Schrader uses one at the end of the last level in an attempt to kill the main character, William Holt, only to be killed moments later. It does not appear in multiplayer. MG42 FPS MOHEA.jpg|MG42 in Medal of Honor: European Assault. MG42 MOHEA.jpg|MG42 from third person view. Medal of Honor: Vanguard The MG42 can be found in almost all missions. It has unlimited ammunition, a visible belt round and does overheat in approx. 7 seconds if fired continuously. In some levels the player is required to use it to repel enemy attacks. MG42 MOHV.jpg|MG42 in Medal of Honor: Vanguard. MG42 TPS MOHV.jpg|MG42 from third person view. Medal of Honor: Airborne In this game, the MG42 returns as the primary mounted weapon of the German and Italian army. It is seen in almost every level, the only one it does not appear in is Training. In Young Fools and Der Flakturm it is also seen being carried by Nazi Storm Elites with a grip and drum mag, although this handheld version cannot be used by the player. This weapon is unique in that it is the only mounted machine gun seen in a World War II themed game that requires to be reloaded by the player. It has a high recoil and damage, but does not feature usable iron sights. MG-42 MOHA.jpg|MG42 in Medal of Honor: Airborne. MG-42 Rel MOHA.jpg|Reload. Storm.elite.jpg|MG42 with drum mag and grip used by Storm Elites. ''Medal of Honor: Heroes'' and Heroes 2 The MG42 returns in both games but plays a much higher role in the second game. In Heroes it can be found in a few levels. It shares the stats, sounds and model from European Assault. In Heroes 2 the MG42 can be found almost in every level and most of the time it involves a secondary objective, usually to take of the enemy reinforcments. In Heroes 2 the MG42 is less accurate than in Heroes and is advised to fire it in short bursts. The model has been retextured and it has new sounds. In both games the MG42 can be only found in the campaign levels. MG42 Heroes (2).jpg|MG42 in Medal of Honor: Heroes. MG42 Heroes (1).jpg|Third person view. MG42 Heroes 2 (2).jpg|MG42 in Medal of Honor: Heroes 2. MG42 Heroes 2 (1).jpg|Third person view. Trivia *In Medal of Honor Underground, player could disable the turret or even destroy a medium tank with MG42. They were, in reality is immune from Machine Gun caliber or such, and some of autocannons. *In all games before European Assault, manning an MG42 will cause large numbers of German troops to spawn (sometimes infinitely) and attack the player. *''Medal of Honor: Airborne'' features the only enemy seen to carry an MG42, the Nazi Storm Elite. *In all games with the exception of Allied Assault‘s expansion packs (portable variant) and Airborne, the weapon has unlimited ammunition, although some versions overheat. Airborne‘s version has a 100 round belt, and unlimited reserve ammunition. *In Airborne, the MG42's pick up sign says "Medium Machine Gun". *Heroes 2 is the last game in the series in which the MG42 can overheat. *MG42 is the only weapon in Medal of Honor: Infiltrator that uses different sounds, not those from MOHAA. Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Heavy machineguns Category:Article stubs Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:German Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 Weapons